


overwhelmed with too much excitement

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: After Jeno's stage antics at K-World Festa, Jaemin absolutely can't wait to show him his reaction to it all. (Inspired byTHISfancam)(Set on August 16th 2019 - between Dream's performance and their V-Live backstage afterwards)





	overwhelmed with too much excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hiya! New person alert. I wasn't meant to write this and I haven't written at all for 3 months, it just happened. Oops? Sorry if I'm rusty. Can we blame Jeno for this, please? And Jaemin for being a cheeky flirt in general? Great!
> 
> Title is thanks to the captions on the MV for Dream's _Boom_.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this...thing x

As far as Jaemin is concerned, the adrenaline rush that comes after performing on stage is like nothing else in this world.

Except.

Maybe grabbing Jeno's hand and feeling his fingers interlock with Jaemin's like a reflex might be just as good and that's what they do as the whole group bounce backstage after performing for K-World Festa. Jisung runs ahead with Chenle zooming after him, whooping loudly, and Renjun desperately trying to keep up with 'the kids' as Jaemin and Jeno have affectionately nicknamed the youngest two to return to the waiting room until their car is ready and it's safe to leave. 

In the midst of the chaos, Jaemin uses the distraction provided by the other three to make a lightning-quick decision, dragging Jeno with him into the first room he spots. He had been aiming for a bathroom, but hadn't thought to check for signs in his haste and they plunge into near-darkness as he slams the door behind them and immediately yanks Jeno towards him. Their teeth clash but Jaemin finds his mouth after the second try, whilst Jeno is rigid in his arms from the shock of being pounced on, but he quickly relaxes bit by bit.

After a moment of him taking his fill and as Jeno's hands creep down to his ass, Jaemin gives him a cheeky shove in the chest. Jeno makes a confused noise of surprise as he stumbles backwards into something hard that rattles and Jaemin's fingers tingle from the split second contact of touching Jeno's skin.

"Ow," he gasps and Jaemin steps closer, only to hit his bare shoulder too. "_Ow_! What was that for?!"

"Oh babe," he smiles, shark-like, "I think you know,"

This is why it's fun to tease and to surprise him though as Jeno gives him a push too, but welcomes Jaemin back into his personal space so easily, crowded against some paint cans on a shelf as he smoothes his hand down to give Jeno's bicep a slow squeeze. The muscle underneath his soft skin is solid and warm from dancing up a storm and Jaemin wants to get his hands all over him, but he wishes to kiss him more, so he reaches for Jeno's face, cupping his jaw gently and raining butterfly kisses to his neck until Jeno leans away.

"Wait, wait, Jae - listen, we can't - I - " he stutters and Jaemin rolls his eyes, making a low sound of annoyance before he plants his hands flat on Jeno's pecs, some of his fingers sliding underneath his waistcoat and the tie he'd luckily found again after taking it off mid-rap onstage.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" he pouts, somehow acting cute in a room full of buckets and cleaning equipment. "You're so handsome, Jeno-ya,"

Jeno ducks his head shyly and more like the man Jaemin knows, not Jeno the idol. "Shut up,"

Jaemin rubs his chest a little, not above pleading. "Come on, you know you are." He leans in as Jeno straightens, silently agreeing to this with his body. He's so good at that, communicating without words. It makes him a powerful dancer onstage and great in bed off it and the thought of Jeno laid out beneath him makes Jaemin tilt his head towards Jeno's ear. "Handsome and so sexy, too. Couldn't keep my eyes off you during our stage."

"Liar."

Jaemin can hear the smirk and he sighs. "Okay, I was focused on doing _my_ best as well, but I heard our Czennies scream so loud when you took that tie off."

"Me?" Jeno squeaks, indignant. "What about this?!" Jaemin shivers as Jeno puts his hand into his own slightly unbuttoned shirt to thumb at a nipple. "Thought you weren't gonna show your abs before you're 30?"

"This isn't abs," he argues, "its a few buttons undone, but - actually, why are we talking? Just kiss me, idiot."

He pulls Jeno in by his lapels and kisses him square on the mouth, quickly coaxing their tongues into the mix and it deepens as Jeno properly tweaks Jaemin's nipple. He groans quietly and Jeno's lips move to his neck instead.

"You're sexy, too," he confesses in a whisper. "So hot tonight." 

In a sign of gratitude, Jaemin kisses him once more and starts to undo Jeno's waistcoat. He's highly prepared for Jeno to be no fun (sensible) as he takes apart the tie around his neck again, so his tummy flips when he doesn't make any move to stop him, instead pulling a little on the growing strands of Jaemin's even blonder hair. They know each other's limits like their own and that only makes Jaemin needier, rolling his hips hard against Jeno as he explores Jeno's torso before he catches an idea and starts to remove Jeno's tie.

"What - "

Jaemin grins at Jeno's frown and eases his wrists behind his back, making a quick knot with the tie to immobilise his hands. Jaemin bites his lip as he freely moves his fingers lower to cup Jeno through his white trousers.

He's mischievously glad that it's unlikely that anyone will notice anything amiss if things get a little messy, especially as neither of them have the time to drag this out. He's sure Jeno is going to take revenge somehow, whether it's once they're back at the dorm or making him wait even longer than tonight, but it doesn't stop him from working past Jeno's waistband and underwear to touch him properly.

"You've been a very, _very_ bad boy tonight," Jaemin whispers, eye to eye with Jeno as he starts to stroke up and down.

Jeno chokes on his laugh, a helpless giggle making his eye smile jump out, "Don't,"

Jaemin smiles because truth is he loves making Jeno happy and he's hardly complaining if that includes handjobs, not when Jeno is fidgeting in his hold like he's desperate to touch Jaemin as well. In fact, Jaemin has never denied him the opportunity before. He and Haechan are the first to shower their friends with affection and Jaemin returns to kissing Jeno to stave off the temptation to release him already, shifting to get friction on himself from Jeno's thigh instead. Things are hurried and quickly wet from spit and arousal and the thought that he didn't have to do much to get Jeno in such a state makes Jaemin hard in his matching trousers. He wonders if the high of performing had something to do with it too, Jeno's actions especially provocative, although takes the ego boost just in case it's all him.

"Of course it's you," he says between their kiss and Jaemin blinks, so caught up in the feel of him that he failed to realise he'd said that out loud. 

Jaemin works faster as a reward, slick sounds increasingly following his every move, Jeno's hips trying to chase him for even more. It bumps Jeno's body against his and he feels himself leak into his boxer briefs with a little panicked thought that if this keeps happening he might come untouched. He shudders and Jeno whines, unimpressed, because he's getting close and he's still trapped. He huffs as his tied hands get in the way as he begins to lose control, but Jaemin groans as sticky smears of precome paint the pale, vulnerable insides of Jeno's wrists.

"That's it, hurry - come now - " Jaemin hesitates before he leans their foreheads together. " - oppa,"

Jeno shuts his eyes tightly. "Oh _fuck_, please,"

He sounds so wrecked that Jaemin can't take it anymore. He's been so good that he tugs on the loose knot of the silken tie and Jeno lets it fall to immediately grasp Jaemin in his trousers, finally mutually getting off. It's like an electric shock to go from no touch to everything so suddenly and Jaemin shakes as Jeno takes him apart in familiar ways, his rhythm stuttering until they synch up, just like formations in their choreography.

“Not gonna last,” he admits, blushing and Jeno's kind, knowing smile makes his heart beat quicken, forcing him closer to the edge.

As he's secretly wicked, Jeno raises the hand that had been keeping Jaemin's hip steady and sinks it into his hair again, tugging on a generous handful. He grunts as Jaemin squeezes his cock and pulls roughly upwards in reaction, knees wobbling as they silently agree to let go, coming within seconds of each other into their cupped hands. With the stunned quiet that follows, they breathe harshly in unison and stand motionless, unsure what to do. In particular, Jaemin's black shirt is still mostly tucked in and they can't afford to ruin that until he has yet another brainwave and he directs Jeno to move his wrist out slowly until his hand is in front of Jaemin's face and he boldly licks him clean. It's weird to taste himself, but worth it for how Jeno looks at him, a mix of uncertainty, wide-eyed fascination and desire giving Jaemin all the fuzzy feelings that means he knows they're meant to be.

“I love you,” he sighs fondly in English and smirks as an aftershock runs through Jeno, his eyebrows raised. Who knew improving his language skills on a TV show would have such surprising benefits.

He removes his hand from Jeno just as slowly and watches Jeno's mouth slacken as his tongue seductively sweeps across his own fingers, luxuriating more in tasting his boyfriend. “Say it again,” Jeno implores, raspy-voiced.

“Sar - “ Lick. “ - ang - “ Another lick. “ - hae - “ he says lowly instead, giggling as Jeno punches his shoulder, their usual banter replacing the moment. “Okay, okay!” Jaemin shrieks as Jeno tries to tickle him, “I love you! I love you! Stop it!”

Jeno obeys instantly and Jaemin really loves him, even if his existence makes him do terribly impulsive things like hiding in a janitor's closet and he's breathless from hating being tickled. He runs a hand through his hair to tame it and melts when Jeno kisses his forehead, patting Jeno's cheeks lightly to take the shine of sweat away from his stage makeup. Once dressed properly, they decide to leave and peer out of the door to see if the coast is clear to calmly walk back to the waiting room.

When they shuffle in trying to act normal, Renjun gives them a dark, suspicious look. “Nice of you both to join us,”

“Sorry, we - “ Jeno starts, but halts when Jaemin waves his hand at his neck quickly, the universal sign for _shut the fuck up, idiot_.

“Whatever,” Renjun huffs, jerking a thumb at Jisung and Chenle already sitting down. “We have around 10 minutes to do this V-live now or not at all,”

Jaemin saunters over to them with ease, taking a seat next to Chenle before Jeno gets any ideas about being post-coitally clingy. “Fine by me. Come on, lets thank our Czennies for all they did today. I had so much fun.”

As Jeno comes to stand with Jisung, Jaemin catches Jeno's gaze and winks at him in the seconds before the broadcast begins, still feeling a bit like a loose cannon. He probably shouldn't make things worse for himself, but he can't help push his luck when Jeno looks and behaved so confident tonight.

Yes, it's all Jeno's fault really.

That's Jaemin's story and he's sticking to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me. :)


End file.
